


Six Boys Jimmy Kissed (And One Boy Who Stayed)

by Augustus



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Jimmy gets around.
Relationships: Duncan/Jimmy Hopkins, Jimmy Hopkins/Gord Vendome, Jimmy Hopkins/Kirby Olsen, Jimmy Hopkins/Peter "Petey" Kowalski, Jimmy Hopkins/Trent Northwick, Jimmy Hopkins/Vance Medici
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Six Boys Jimmy Kissed (And One Boy Who Stayed)

**1.**

Kissing Trent is easy. He likes Jimmy the way he is: all scars and bruises and not just on the skin. Trent doesn't ask for anything beyond the crush of lips and the press of arms tight around Jimmy's neck. When things are at their worst, and people at their most demanding, there's a kind of sanctuary to be found in something so simple and straightforward. Trent's hot, Jimmy's hot, and for a long time, that's enough. 

**2.**

Kissing Gord is complicated. He's soft and fine-boned and always smells good, but the prissy passion of him cares more for what Jimmy stands for than for who Jimmy really is. Gord is broken in ways Jimmy doesn't understand, and Jimmy's not the guy to fix it, even if he did. Gord kisses him openly, ostentatiously, but it's not because he's proud of Jimmy. It's because he loves the shame. 

**3.**

Kissing Vance is surprising. He smells of leather and gasoline, but his touch is soft despite his calloused hands. He's vain and rough-edged but oddly tender, and when Jimmy's with him he feels protected for a while. Vance is a guy Jimmy could actually fall for, and that's enough to frighten him in a way that no bully ever could. 

**4.**

Kissing Kirby is a revelation. He's ashamed of Jimmy, and Jimmy knows it, but better to be Kirby's dirty secret than to take a risk on something real. It's Gord all over again, but this time it's worse because goddamnit Jimmy _chose_ this. Maybe, just maybe, Jimmy's been the broken one all along. 

**5.**

Kissing Duncan is like coming full circle. He's hard and coarse and it's purely physical, but all he knows is the boy in front of him, instead of the weight of all the things now passed. He sees Jimmy, only Jimmy, just the way that Trent did, and he kisses Jimmy anyway, worthiness be damned. 

**6.**

Kissing Petey is terrifying. He's been there from the beginning, the one person Jimmy can rely upon, and if Jimmy took too long to realise that, well, no one ever called him smart. Petey's small like Kirby, he's kind like Vance is, and he smells far too good for a guy who sleeps in the Bullworth dorms. He sees Jimmy, too, every last fault of him, and he kisses Jimmy without shame or denial or the slightest bit of doubt. Everyone Jimmy has ever loved has abandoned him, but in this moment, Petey's there with him, and Jimmy tells himself that's enough. 

**-and-**

**1.**

Kissing Jimmy is like kissing a firecracker. He sparks and burns without warning, then settles into dull wordlessness behind his defensive walls. He finds it easier to hit out than to feel anything, but he'd never hurt or shout at Petey, not even when Petey frightens him by saying how much he cares. Jimmy expects Petey to betray him, but he kisses Petey anyway, and that's what love is, really: looking the terror right in its eyes. It's difficult at times, but Jimmy's worth it. Petey's not going anywhere. He's going to enjoy proving Jimmy wrong.


End file.
